The Sisters
The Sisters are a coven of "lost souls" witches who made their debut in Wild at Heart, as the personal coven of the Strix. These are outcasts witches without a proper coven or a family who joined the Strix as consultants and personal witches, providing them spells and predictions. According to Aya, former leader of the Strix, the Sisters possess great skill in witchcraft, as also shown by Ariane, a powerful seer, and Madison, a witch capable of incapacitating powerful individuals such a Klaus. Throughout The Originals series Season Three In ''Wild at Heart'', Davina is introduced by Aya to the coven, with the promise that if she will join the circle of the lost witches in exchange she will get the spell to finally resurrect her beloved Kol. The witches caress the water surface covered with dry leaves of an impluvium, a small indoor pool, inside what looks like an old ruined palace. Later, Elijah also makes the acquaintance of the mysterious witches, especially Ariane, who practice an unknown ritual into the impluvium to probe the mind of Elijah in search of a deadly weapon that will destroy the Mikaelson family prophesied by Alexis. In Dead Angels, the coven was ordered by Aya to probe the the mind of Ariane's corpse. After failing to do so, the coven left the room while Davina stayed. Davina took the time as an opportunity to consecrate the corpse. Upon applying a solution to Ariane's forehead, Davina glimpsed inside her mind and found what the weapon was. She started to performed an astral projection spell, however, she was stopped after her fellow 'sister', Madison, interfered and asked her if there is any information she would like to share them. The two bickered, however, it eventually ended after Madison forcefully entered her mind and gathered the information herself. She soon led the entire coven and infiltrated the Lafayette Cemetery, where Camille and Vincent are currently planning on what to do with the said weapon. The coven ambushed Camille and Vincent. They successfully subdued Vincent, however, Camille managed to get away. Meanwhile, Madison confronted Klaus somewhere in the cemetery and single-handedly defeated the hybrid. Upon Klaus' defeat, she found Camille and tortured her by magically breaking her bones. Under immense pain, Camille spontaneously revealed the Wooden Knight which Madison took then fled. Gallery Sisters0.png Sisters1.png TO311 Ariane10.jpg TO311 Ariane3.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-07-15h57m17s238.png TO311 0114.jpg The Sisters.gif Trivia * The witches who belong to the Sisters coven all wear blacks clothes and a black cape with a hood. * The Sisters, according to Aya, are the only witches in the world capable of resurrecting the dead. Aya was probably exaggerating to impress Davina Claire as Bonnie Bennett has succeeded several times in this enterprise and also once with the help of Liv Parker as well as other Ancestral witches, such as Davina herself. **It's also possible that the Sisters know mysterious ways to not interfere with the Balance of Nature by resurrecting the dead, though this is yet to be confirmed. * Kol Mikaelson knows the Sisters, although it is not yet revealed exactly how. * According to Kol Mikaelson, their spells are complex and dangerous. * The Sisters are the first coven in ''The Vampire Diaries''''/The Originals ''Universe composed only of female witches. * According to Tracy Ifeachor, the actress of Aya during an interview, the Sisters are the most powerful coven in the world. **Although this could be true, this would mean that they rival covens such as the Heretics. *Although Ariane said that the price she paid for the thing she wanted the most was worth it, it seem that her loyalty to the Strix was forced, as she was happy to die at the hands of Elijah Mikaelson. **The same can be said about Madison, it seemed that the thing she wanted most was to be free of her allegiance to the Strix, which is why she aided Aurora in gaining the 'pale horse'. *According to Madison, the magic practiced by the Sisters is pure, but it changes the user in ways they cannot imagine. * Although the coven is under the control of the leader of the Strix, the coven seems to take their orders from Aya, despite Marcel being leader. * The Sisters are linked together somehow. If one is subdued, each of the Sisters is too subdued. References See Also Category:Witches Category:Groups Category:Witch Covens Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Supernatural Category:The Strix Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists